plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chemist
For the card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes of a similar name and appearance, see Mad Chemist. |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = ChemistGW2.png |health/GW2 = 100 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Beaker Blaster |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare}} Chemist is a Rare variant of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Super Rare in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is a very exaggerated variant of the Scientist's power at close quarters combat. The Chemist's weapon of choice has a much further width of deviation, but only goes approximately one to three feet away from the player. He deals 40 damage in Garden Warfare and 35 in Garden Warfare 2 at any range. Dealing this damage can easily take out enemies, since there is no character that deals better damage at close range like the Chemist other than the Marine Biologist. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Chemist Zombie spends his time taste-testing unstable chemical concoctions. Despite his appearance, he insists he's no worse for wear. In-game description The Chemist's Beaker Blaster is extremely effective at close range! AI Health *Easy: 60 *Normal: 80 *Hard: 100 *CRAAAAZY: 120 Primary weapon The Chemical Beaker Blaster (Beaker Blaster in Garden Warfare 2) is the primary weapon of the Chemist. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The Chemist's weapon will not deal any damage past 1 to 2 meters or so, making mid-range and long-ranged combat impossible. *The close range damage per hit base and critical damage is 40 (Garden Warfare), 35 (Garden Warfare 2). *The max DPS at close range is 72.7. *The spread splash damage from the weapon deals 40 damage (Garden Warfare), 35 damage (Garden Warfare 2). *The ammo in a clip is 8 (6 in Garden Warfare 2). *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is a semi-spread weapon. *The bloom is low. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Experimental Reload Kabob The experimental reload kabob enhances reload speed. Unobtanium Compression Unobtanium is compressed allowing for higher ammo capacity. Enhanced Unobtanium Spray Chemically formulated to vanquish Plants faster, the Unobtanium Spray boosts damage output. Unlocking (Garden Warfare only) The Chemist is unlocked by reaching Level 10 with the Scientist. Each Level starting with 5, excluding 6, will reward the player with a single character piece until all are unlocked, at Level 10. If the player did not reach level 10 in Garden Warfare but plays Garden Warfare 2 they will be able to collect the missing stickers to unlock this variant. Strategies The Chemist's objective is to take out clustered groups of plants, as his weapon deals massive damage up close to an area of plants. However, like the Zoologist, the weapon has an extremely short range, and only hits close range, so close range combat must be done. With Compared to the Marine Biologist, the Chemist does less damage to a target and a longer fire rate in exchange for area of effect. This makes the Chemist more versatile in certain situations, such as getting into gardens in Gardens & Graveyards. Taking on singular targets is still a good option, as 35 damage close range is still a good number to take out all but the bulkiest plants. Though if singular targeting is your style, the Marine Biologist is a better choice. If group damage is more important, the Chemist and the Zoologist are interchangable. Against Although he is harmless at longer ranges, he will momentarily chase after you at medium range and will vanquish you in seconds. Fortunately, the Chomper's Burrow is insanely effective against the Chemist, but be very careful. Make sure he is at medium to longer ranges, and vanquish him as a Peashooter, a Cactus, or a Sunflower at longer ranges. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Chemist GW1.png|Chemist in-game Uhoh.jpg|A customized Chemist on a Garden Variety DLC promotional image chemist stickerbook gw1 transparent.png|HD Chemist Spark 20140411160352.png|Stickerbook Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Chemist GW2.png|Chemist in-game ScientistChemist.png|HD Chemist chemist stickerbook gw2.png|Stickerbook Others chemist concept art (Art of PvZ).png|Concept art from The Art of Plants vs. Zombies Trivia *He is currently the only playable character that does not actually increase his weapon's damage when obtaining the damage increase upgrade. **This is not true in ''Garden Warfare 2. *His upgrades include a chemical element called "unobtanium." It is misspelled, the correct one is [[wikipedia:unobtainium|unobta'i'''nium]] and it is used to describe an extremely rare element. *He received a nerf in the Tactical Taco Party DLC, PopCap decreased his clip size from 10 to 6 (12 to 8 with the upgrade), Chemist's range was also decreased a small but lethal bit. *His primary weapon is similar to a Stubby Shotgun from the Grand Theft Auto series which also can do high damage in a point-blank range. *He, Mechanic, and Super Commando are the only returning characters whom have a name change to their primary weapon in ''Garden Warfare 2. For the Chemist, is called Beaker Blaster instead of Chemical Beaker Blaster. *He underwent several design changes in Garden Warfare 2: **The rim of his safety goggles is now black instead of white. **His safety goggles are also no longer cracked, albeit he still wears them upside down. **His weapon's beakers appear to have a cone-shaped barrel on each of them. **His pants, shoe, and backpack straps appear to have a slightly brighter brown color. *His pants' damage model is similar to the Camo Ranger. ru:Химик pl:Chemik fr:Chimiste Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Scientist variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Level 10 unlocked zombies Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants